The present invention relates to a device for evaporating active substances, with the special characteristic of allowing a dual use, specifically use with two different types of containers of active substances, in tablets or in trays.
Evaporator devices for active substances are already known, specifically electrical evaporators for insecticides, which are based on the use of a PTC electrical resistance that acts on a heating surface next to which is placed the insecticide product, such as those described, for example, in Spanish Patent Nos. 9600482 and 9601197.
In addition, the insecticide product is generally commercialized in at least two different types of containers: tablets of paper or the like, duly soaked for a one-day protection; or trays with insecticide gel, closed by a semi-permeable membrane for a longer-lasting protection.
According to each type of container for the insecticide product, there are currently two different versions of electrical evaporator, within each specific solution, adapted to one or the other container.
As another feature, conventional evaporators have an intermittent operation and incorporate an indicator lamp connected in parallel to the PTC, which has the obvious purpose of indicating to the user whether or not the evaporator is operating.
This solution presents a two-fold drawback: on one hand, it actually does not indicate whether the PTC is warm, but instead indicates whether it is connected, thus, the evaporator could be very hot at the end of an operational cycle of the PTC resistor, yet the lamp will be off. Furthermore, the lamp requires electrical cables for its connection to the power supply, hindering the assembly of the various parts making up the device and therefore increasing the cost of production.
Moreover, when the evaporator is disconnected from the power supply by the user to replace the cartridge the device may remain warm due to its heat capacity, yet obviously any indicator lamp will cease to function.